1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror, and more particularly to a mirror device having a contact switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mirror devices have no lights provided therein. A separate light device is required to be provided for lighting the mirror device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mirror devices.